A Man Too Soon
by Neasa Kisara
Summary: To make Rebecca his ‘girl’, Mokuba has to prove that he’s very 'man'. Watch as he ventures through Leonhard’s flirting lessons, their big bros ‘adult secrecies’ and raging hormones. AU


**A Man Too Soon**

_Neasa Kisara_

**Rating**: K+-T

**Pairing:** Mokuba x Rebecca

**Summary:** To make Rebecca his 'girl', Mokuba has to prove that he's very 'man'.. Watch as he ventures through Leonhard's flirting lessons, Seto's 'adult secrecies' and raging hormones. AU

**Disclaimer:** Why? Its ra damned pointless.

**Author's Note**: My first MR fanfiction ever, hope you enjoy. I actually want to do a Leonhard x Rebecca, but Mokuba suits this more. :-D

:Prologue:

Mokuba Kaiba gazed absentmindedly through the tinted windows of the grand stretch limo, as it travelled at a steady pace on the Domino Road. It was the first day of school, a closing end to the holidays. For average kids it signalled hell, but to Mokuba it was no difference at all. He still received his daily amount of education throughout the holidays in the elite tution classes his brother, Seto, signed up for him. Apparently, he felt the same way too, absorbed in typing away furiously on his high-tech laptop.

Finally, the limo braked gradually in front of the Domino Elemantary. Roland, the chauffer, got to his potition in a flash to open the door and bowed a little, waiting patiently for his young master to alight.

" Bye big brother," Mokuba gave Seto a little wave before Roland slammed the door shut, " See you at dinner!"

" Have a nice day," Seto replied tonelessly, not even bothering to wave back.

The younger Kaiba couldn't help but sigh inwardly. When, oh when would Seto get a life? But no matter. He had been acting this stoic for a pretty long time anyway, probably since puberty. Turning his back on the roaring car, he headed straight to his classroom, 7-AB. Just first floor, therefore the late comers would always make it on time.

" Hi Mokuba!" A familiar voice greeted once he stepped inside. It was Leonhard Von Schroider, Mokuba's closest friend, though their older siblings simply despised each other greatly. He was just as rich and a far much better duelist than Mokuba, much to Seto's dismay.

Mokuba ' hied' back and plopped down on a seat next to him, dodging the airbone crumpled papers, erases and even pencils thrown by fellow classmates. It was the class, correction, school's, early tradition to throw stuff pointlessly at each other, with the exception of teachers. ( 'Awww!') Of course parents and guardians had no knowledge about this, considering what manner fussers they were.

" Wanna join them?" Leonhard offered, a twinkle of mischief gleaming in his eyes.

" Right on!" Mokuba chuckled. Both boys hurriedly rummaged through their school bags for worthy things to throw, when suddenly, their form teacher, Mr Pegasus entered the room.

" Class, I expect discipline around here!" He bellowed, instantly silencing everyone, " Honestly, the behavior of some pupils in this school! I dedicate myself to educating children, not a bimbling band of baboons!"

" Wow, try saying that five times," Mokuba whispered to the irritated Leonhard, who paid no attention to his joke. Without warning, the German exchange student began muttering foreign profanities under his breath a little too loudly.

" Mr Von Schroider, detention! Do watch your language or do not speak at all in this classroom!" Mr Pegasus huffed angrily, " Right everyone back to your seats, we have a lesson now. Chop chop!"

Reluctantly, the class did as they were told. Just then, the teacher clasped his hands together abruptly and did a funny tap dance—an odd habit that he carried out after remembering something important. Sweatdrops across the room.

" Class, I apologize that I haven't told you a very important thing," He started, clearing his throat. Mental Duhs within every head. " Today, a new exchange student from the United States will be joining us for three full weeks!"

Upon hearing the news, the students errupted into murmurs and speculations, including our two friends.

" Cool," Leonhard grinned excitedly, " Another new blood! Wanna make friends with him, Mokkie?"

" I don't know," Mokuba shrugged boredly, " The people that are sent here are usually nerds-"

" Hey!" Leonhard protested angrily. Out of all things, he wasn't a glasses geek, dork or whatever name you would call a study freak.

" Except you," Mokuba quickly added, in no way wanting to insult him, " But seriously! I bet my balls that this person wears glasses, is interested in machines and uses duel monster cards to wipe his nose gloo off."

As if on cue, the new student stepped in, just after Mokuba finished his statement. It was a girl, a girl with flowing golden blonde hair. Her aquamarine eyes were hidden behind her glasses, which Mokuba was right about. What he was wrong about was well that she was a boring nerd to the core. To him, she was the most beautiful nerd to the core. If her beauty could even consider her as a nerd…

" Bro, she doesn't match your description at all!" Leonhart scoffed, much to the unotice of the other boy.

"Umm," Mokuba murmured an inappropriate response.

" But she's got glasses alright," Leonhart added.

This time, Mokuba didn't even bother to humm.

" Mokkie!" Leonhart stomped on his foot hard, snapping him out of his trance.

" Ow!" Mokuba yelped in pain, bending down to massage his flattened toes, " What was that for?"

Leonhart rolled his eyes. Like it wasn't that obvious. " Why, think the study freak is hot?"

No response once more, except a loud thud below the desk.

The German boy smirked. That was certainly enough for Mokuba's explanation…

**-To Be Continued-**

Please review, I'm a newbie so it's not really that professional… but I'll try to produce better reading material from now onwards!


End file.
